


The Experiment

by PKHHr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is not brainwashed anymore...YAY!, Captasha - Freeform, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Human Experimentation, Infertility, Miscarriage, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnancy, Super Serum, also badass housewife Laura Barton, gotta love Barton’s kids, infinity war....what infinity war, nurse laura Barton, romanogers - Freeform, scarletsolider, “can we get a dog?”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKHHr/pseuds/PKHHr
Summary: She didn’t think it was possible, the red room robbed her of the chance but then they gave it back to her? Can she even be a mother and a superhero let alone raise the child with her partner?





	1. Where’s Waldo: Captain America style

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first story on Archive! I’m excited bout this one y’all! Who doesn’t love a good romanogers fic! 
> 
> Ps: I’m sorry for any mistakes I do not have a Betareader
> 
> Pss: also sorry for writing mistakes this was done on my smartphone 
> 
> NOW ON TO THE STORY!!  
> XOXO

 

**The Experiment**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 

Natasha ran scaling the fire escape to the best of her abilities in her tired state. She knew Steve had a safe house, a flat really, in Bucharest. She had helped him set it up years ago once there partnership took off. She only hoped that he’d be here. Gripping the rail she tried to easy the nausea as she continued on to the 8th floor.

Testing the window she noticed it to be unlocked and a light coming from the en suit bathroom. The spy quickly let herself into the bare room, closing and locking the window as she went. Even pulling the blinds and curtains for good measure if she hadn’t been so tired from the torture she endured then she would of heard his footfalls, but she did hear the cocking of a gun.

“Don’t move or I’ll shoot.” His voice commanding but not loud. She looked up to meet his azure eyes. When he gasped letting the pistol fall to the carpet.

“Natasha..” Steve moved forward grasping her gently by her arms.

“Hey there soldier, long time no see.” She swayed on her feet in nothing but the nurse scrubs and flats she stole as she escaped the facility. They looked like an oversized sheet on her frame.

“Nat, what happened?” He began pulling her to rest on the bed, “I haven’t heard from you in months. Nor has Clint, everyone began to get worried. So I..”

“Came to a location that only the both of us knows exists? Well done, Rogers, I’ll make a spy out of you yet.”

Steve gave her a grin, “seriously though, what happened?”

She took a deep breath, “I got captured. Some scientists in Istanbul found me, they apparently made a deal with hydra before we took them down years ago they had an interest in the super serum. They had our DNA, Steve. I tired to fight at first but then they just tied me down... then..then they began the experiments.”

Steve took a deep breath, “they experiment on you! W-with our DNA, why?”

“They wanted a super soldier of their own Steve.” Her green eyes glistened, “ they wanted a child to raise to destroy us, our child.”

The soldier ran his hand through his hair and left his spot on the bed next to her to pace.

“Are they after you?” He continued to pace a plan forming in his head already.

“I’ve drove for two days to throw them off my trail before ditching the car. I’m sure they are still looking for me. After all they went through all the trouble to correct what was done to me originally when I was just a child. They kept me locked up for four months. I didn’t know who else to go to.” She sighed, he could tell how tired she looked.

He turned to rummage through a dresser draw pulling out a gym bag and digging to the bottom before handing her a pair of yoga pants he kept in case of emergencies. Then grabbed a black hoodie that would surely swallow her whole as well as red converse to small to be his.

“Put these on, I knew there was a reason I forgot to take your clothes out of my bag.”

He grabbed another hoodie this one gray before slipping it on over his bare chest. Sadly for Natasha as the site of it was doing crazy things to her stomach or was that morning sickness?

“You sure you just aren’t forgetting things in your old age?” She smirked as she shimmied out of the nasty scrubs and into the clothes. He chuckled and began pulling various items from draws: a sketch book, pencils, a burner phone, a hand gun (in addition to the gun lying on the ground), a cartilage of bullets, and a small key ring.

“You ready?” He pulled it into his arm and reached for her hand.

“Where are we going?”

He only smiled and began pulling her to the front of the flat before replying, “home.”

* * *

 


	2. Awkward Shower Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I am so happy with the reviews on the first chapter, seriously y’all it made my day.   
> Sorry bout any errors as I was sick while writing this.   
> PS:  
> Decided to throw two of my personal head canons into this chapter   
>  -awkward showers  
>  -Nat wearing Steve army shirt 
> 
> Other HCs I’d like to add throughout this story:   
> -Barton kids + magnets + bucky’s Metal arm  
> -Lila the six year old hair stylist
> 
> Xoxo, Hana

  

**CHAPTER 2**

How we are to get ‘home’ , Natasha found out, was a cloaked Quinjet on the roof of the building. Steve had to pick the roof’s lock then hurriedly corralled us onto the jet then getting it in air in seconds. Natasha watched as her punched in the coordinates then switched the jet to autopilot.

She stayed seated on one of the leather benches, the swaying of the aircraft causing bile to rise in her mouth. She heaved into the wastebasket next to her. Only the merger meal of crackers and water returned. Wiping her mouth with her hand she almost jumped in surprise as a cold cloth rested on her neck.

“Does this happen often?” Steve asked taking another cloth to gently wipe her face from the grime, blood and vomit.

Natasha could only shrug, “ I have no clue it’s been happening now for two weeks, this is new to me to, soldier.”

He handed her a cup of apple juice and some crackers, “but if you’ve been a hostage for four months then shouldn’t you be you know..”

“Fat?”

“N-no! That’s not what I mean at all. Should you be showing?”

Taking a sip of the juice and sighed, “this is the third and only pregnancy that stuck.”

He draped a worn blanket around her shoulders, then wondered back into the cockpit. They didn’t speak for the rest of the journey and Natasha let the sound of the engine lull her to sleep.

The flight from Romania to the small village on the Shetland Islands that the band of fugitives call home took twelve hours. Steve watched as Natasha woke then fought to keep any form of liquids down. By the time he had the jet parked in its hidden hanger the soldier had to carry the dehydrated spy from her seat out of the plane.

The house was silent as he opened the door then locked it back, the only occupants sat at the kitchen table; one clutching a cup of coffee and one rocking a sleepy Nathaniel Barton. The Barton couple looked up to see the ex-leader of the avengers cradling a unconscious spy.

Clint was the first to act, “Steve! What happened?! Is that..nat?!” Before he could respond to the archer his wife passed the sleeping infant to him.

“Clint, take Nate back to bed. Steve follow me. We are going to have to set her up in your room, is that okay? At least until we can clear out another room for her.” Laura spoke so fast that Steve could only nod in agreement and push open the door to his room. Gently laying her down, and set to work helping the ex doctor roll up the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

Sitting down In the armchair next to the bed he could only watch as Laura inserted the butterfly needle into the vein in her Natasha’s arm. Clint reappeared carrying a box of beakers and a bag of saline.

“What happened?” The mother of three asked the shocked super soldier as she expertly drew two of the vials with blood before capping them.

“She found me at one of my safe houses, all She told me was that she had been taken and held hostage or a number of months.” Steve ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it even more.

“That would explain the dehydration and the bruising.” Laura tapped the bag of saline, then hooked the the port into the tubing.

“There’s more...” Steve paused watching the couple in front of him, “they..they Experimented on her. She said they wanted to have a super serum baby.”

Laura gasp, gathering the samples. She knew the spies history. What the red room did to her, she was the first to check her over before even shield. Clint let out a string of profanities.

“For now, let her rest. I will run the blood samples to see if they did anything else to her. Come find us when she wakes.” Laura all but pulled her fuming husband from the room.

Steve sunk down in the chair allowing his eyes to close for a quick nap. He woke some hours later to find Natasha curled around his pillow. The bag of fluids gone and a pink heart band aid over the spot where the needle was.

Ducking into the bathroom he quickly and quietly as possible began to shower. He nearly jumped when a felt a hand on his back.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Turning at the sound of the voice he only had a few seconds to realize that a glorious naked Natasha Romanoff stood before him.

“Shit! Nat?!” Nearly falling he turned around, face burning to stare at the blue titles of the shower.

“Nat, what are you doing here?” He rinsed his hair. Before passing the shampoo to her.

“Taking a shower, of course.” The bottle still in his hand he refused to look her direction.

“Steve, I can’t lift my left arm.” At that he did turn to look at her, being careful to only look at her face. But failed as his gaze flicked to her left shoulder which sported a new white bandage.

Sheepishly she looked at him, “happened when I escaped. Clearly they where not shooting to kill, but to slow me down. Can you wash my hair?”

Freezing knowing that she doesn’t ask for help often. He sighed, “turn around.” Then began to massage the shampoo into her auburn locks. Without meaning to the spy leaned against him. Steve tried to push the thought of her wet nakedness against him away, by focusing on rinsing her hair then repeating with conditioner. 

Once satisfied that they were both clean he wrapped her in a fluffy towel. Then directed her to the stack of yoga pants that Laura must of borrowed from Wanda along with his Army shirt for her to dress.

Clearing his throat he set to dressing himself, “Laura patched you up when we came in. Do you feel any better? You really scared me when you passed out, Nat.”

“Better then I did yesterday. But she told me that I was severely dehydrated, and that it could of harmed the baby.”

He paused looking at her, “so your still...”

“A vessel for our super fetus? Yes. She says I’m about twelve weeks along.”

Thankfully her stomach saved them the awkward conversation, “lets get you both something more than saline in a bag.”

Laughing she followed him out the door and into the hallway. The house was bigger than it looked, not that she had a chance to explore. Steve led her to the sound of commotion and the smell of pancakes, maple syrup and coffee. Her mouth watered just thinking about it.

The ex-Avengers gathered around a large oval table. Sam flipped pancakes out of a pan and onto a plate, then handed them to a waiting Lila. Clint was having a staring contest with his six month old son while bottle feeding him, and Wanda and Bucky entertained a entranced Copper with stories of training escaped. Laura smiled as she saw Steve then the red head behind him, she handed them both a cup of coffee.

“Feeling better, Nat?” She smiled watching both of her children jump up at the name.

Natasha nodded then allowed Steve to guide her to a seat closet to the children whom showered her with hugs and ‘I miss you, auntie Nat’.

Wanda was next to pull her into a hug, whispering sorries. Natasha’s patted her on the back murmuring something in Russian that the two women understood. Bucky clapped Steve on the back as he sunk into his chair next to him.

But Sam beat him to asking “when did you get back, man?” He placed a plate of coffee and pancakes in front of the super soldier. Steve pushed the later to Natasha then poured her apple juice to drink.

“We got in around four.” He replied as he accepted a plate of pancakes from Lila, “found no new leads on any Shield activity. Romania was fairly quiet.”

The falcon smiled at the familiar redhead, “good to see you, Natasha. We’ve been wondering where you disappeared to.” He sipped his own coffee, and watched the spy scarf down her pancakes in record time.

“Geez, Nat, I know Steve can eat but he’s not going to steel your food.” Clint smirked knowingly.

Rolling her eyes she ignored her ex partner and focused on Sam’s question, “ oh you know been here. Been there. Got captured by some crazy Russians, then escaped and found Steve. You know the normal.” Smirking she sipped her juice wishing it was the magical black substance that wafted around the room.

Wanda sipped her tea, “ sounds likes there’s more to this story.”

Steve could only reply, “that’s not even have of it.”


End file.
